Curiosidad
by OOMBBF
Summary: La curiosidad te puede llevar por muchos caminos, aveces buenos, aveces malos...pero ten cuidado hasta donde te lleva... .UA.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic se me ocurrió escuchando unas melodías de Mozart y de Bethoven, no tenia en mente un personaje principal, así que pueden imaginarlo del punto de vista de quien deseen.

* * *

Era viernes a medio día.

_"¿Entonces no vienes?"_

_"No, tengo que ir a dejar esta flauta en el salón de música, ustedes adelántense y arreglen todo para la noche de películas"_

_"Está bien, pero no tardes mucho"_ dijeron mis hermanas yéndose, dejándome completamente sola en la escuela, siempre éramos las ultimas en salir, las tres, pero ahora, por primera vez, estoy yo sola.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, caminado por los pasillos de la escuela, para dejar una simple flauta, pero que había prometido devolver antes del lunes.

Camine por los largos pasillos por donde se filtraban los tenues rayos del sol del atardecer.

Y el ruido de mis zatos escolares contra el de la loseta era el único que escuchaba. Por mientras.

A medida que me acercaba al salón de música, comencé a oír una leve melodía, a lo lejos, era un piano, pero no provenía del salón de música.

Así que me quede en mi lugar, intentando detectar de donde provenía la fuente del sonido.

Camine hasta un pasillo al que nunca había ido y a medida que caminaba, la melodía se hacía más alegre y más fuerte, como invitándome a ir a donde ella estaba. Al llegar al final de pasillo, la melodía aun parecía lejana, aun parecía estar muy lejos de ella. Decidí que sería un buen momento para desistir, y al voltear hacia arriba, como un relámpago, la idea que esa melodía se encontrara en la azotea de la escuela, paso por mi cabeza, así que sin más me dirigí allí.

Gire en un pasillo, para ir a las escaleras que me llevarían a la tan prohibida azotea. Nunca nadie subía, era contra el reglamento escolar, para evitar accidentes. Pero ahora yo, tenía las escaleras pintadas de color verde frente a mí, sin nadie que me detenga. Sin pensarlo mucho, las subí, no debían ser más de quince escalones, pero no me detuve a contarlos, la puerta no tenía la cadena que usualmente tenia, y la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Lentamente, puse mi mano sobre la puerta pensando en _¿Qué podía pasar?_

Al abrir la puerta por completo, pude ver un gran piano de cola blanco, y a frente a mí, había un chico de espaldas tocándolo. El no me escucho, pues ni se inmuto por mi presencia.

Al terminar la pieza, volteó a verme, como estudiándome, el era por mucho, el chico más guapo que había visto, pero su belleza era diferente…su belleza era preocupante.

Comenzó una melodía nueva, era embriagante. Como si esta pieza de piano hubiera sido escrita para mí y solo para mí.

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse por sí solos y con ellos todo mi cuerpo, y comencé a bailar ballet, curioso, porque no lo sé hacer. El ahora tocaba el piano más lento y mi ser daba vueltas a su alrededor y de mis ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas, pues esto comenzaba a asustarme. Me había dado que cuenta de que esto no lo controlaba yo lo hacia él y no conocía sus intenciones.

_"Por favor, detente"_ dije con terror en mis ojos, pero él ni se movió, y yo no podía dejar de bailar, a pesar de ser una chica superpoderosa, el parecía mucho mas fuerte que yo...

Mis pies me llevaron al borde de la azotea y no tenían intenciones de detenerse.

_"¡PARA YA!"_ le grite, mi garganta me dolió, fue el grito más fuerte que he oído o que he dado. El no se movió, me ignoraba por completo, mis pies giraron, haciéndome dar un salto, y alejarme del borde, pero mi corazón, palpitaba tan fuerte, que, a pesar del piano, podía jurar que él también podía oírlo.

El continuaba tocando y yo bailando, él parecía no cansarse y yo menos, volteo hacia mí y sonrió, y ahora se veía como un ángel.

_"¡Por favor que se detenga ya, que se detenga ya!"_ Pero la melodía solo cambio por una más lenta, y otra vez me acerque al borde de la azotea.

_"¡PORFAVOR!"_ le grite, pero él no se detuvo, solo continuaba más de prisa, en un momento me quede congelada en el borde, admire el paisaje un segundo, mi pie derecho se aventuro a salir del borde, seguido por el izquierdo y todo se volvió negro.

Hasta el día de hoy, no eh podido saber quién era el, pero que aun anda por ahí, hipnotizando a curiosos con sus melodías, para luego hacerlos bailar el ballet de la muerte.

Así es que si lo escuchas una tarde, huye de la melodía, ya que si te vas a buscarlo, será lo último que harás, sobre aviso no hay engaño.


	2. Chapter 2

Este capitulo va dedicado dickory5 que ya el domingo 5 de agosto cumple 17. así es, se nos hace vieja.

* * *

"Bombón, has visto a burbuja?"le pregunto Bellota mientras comía, mas palomitas de la bolsa aburridamente

"No desde que fue a dejar esa flauta, y ya es un poco tarde, eso me preocupa un poco" dijo Bombón levantando se del sillón

"Tal vez decidió regresar caminando a casa" dijo Bellota alzando los hombros, restándole importancia

"Lo dudo, ya sabes que a ella le encanta la noche de películas, creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla, ¿qué tal si le paso algo?"

"Lo dudo mucho, somos súper heroínas, ¿que podía pasarle?" dijo Bellota alzando una ceja

"No importa, igual iremos" dijo Bombón dando por acabada la pequeña discusión

Ambas salieron a buscar a su hermana por las oscuras calles, y al no verla, se dirigieron a la escuela, el último lugar donde la vieron

"BURBUJA" la llamaban

"vamos al salón de música" dijo bellota

Ambas se dirigieron ahí, al entrar Bombón encendió las luces, pero no había nadie, todos los instrumentos estaban en su lujar, todos menos uno.

Todos menos una flauta.

"Mira Bellota, falta la flauta, ella no ha venido para acá"

"¿A dónde crees que pudo ir?"Pregunto bellota empezándose a preocupar por su hermanita, ella era ingenua y eso les preocupaba mucho a ambas hermanas mayores.

""Shh…¿escuchaste eso?" dijo la peli naranja al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta que llevaba a la azotea

"Si, ¡viene de la azotea!"Exclamo Bellota feliz, al imaginar que sería Burbuja

Ambas volaron muy rápido por los pasillos, importándoles poco que al pasar por las ventanas, la mayoría se rompían, ambas abrieron la puerta y en cuanto lo hicieron, una fresca briza las golpeo de lleno en la cara, solo era el viento, ahí no se encontraba nadie más.

"Solo fue el viento" dijo Bombón, dando la vuelta para regresar por donde vinieron, pero la morena la detuvo

"Mira eso" dijo Bellota tomándola por el hombro

"¿La flauta?" dijo la líder tomando el instrumento entre sus manos… ¿Qué hacia la flauta ahí arriba? ¿y Burbuja?

"¡MALDITA SEA! LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE ALGUIEN HAYA VENIDO PARA ACA Y SECUESTRO A BURBUJA! ¡APUESTO MI CABEZA A QUE FUE MOJO, ESE MALDITO SIMIO! "Bellota gritaba y maldecía, pensando lo peor, mientras que la peli naranja inspeccionaba esa flauta como si tuviera la respuesta.

Bombón abrió los ojos, mientras que Bellota enumeraba las posibles razones de ciertos villanos y as locaciones donde podía estar la pequeña rubia. La peli naranja se acerco al borde de la azotea, y lentamente bajo la cabeza, encontrándose con la peor pesadilla que pudo haber imaginado. Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder incluso predecir que saldrían de sus ojos, y en una milésima de segundo se abalanzó hasta el suelo, dejando tras de sí una estela color rosa pastel. La morena al ver la estela de color rosa, se lanzo siguiéndola, y paró en seco en el aire al ver a donde se dirigía la peli naranja.

Bombón se encontraba arrodillada frente al cuerpo de su hermanita, la cual estaba fría y tiesa, mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos una tras otra, sin mostrar signos de que se pudiera detener. Bellota, sintió como si la golpearan todos los monstruos del mundo juntos en el estomago, y sus ojos amenazaban con secarse si no parpadeaba, pero su cerebro estaba en blanco. No sabía que decir o que hacer…o si debía hacer algo. Su hermanita estaba frente a ella, mirando fijamente a la derecha, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero en ellos no había brillo alguno, ella ya no era Burbuja. Lo siguiente que Bellota sintió, fue como el aire se le escapaba al respirar, como si no fuera suficiente, y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se acerco a Burbuja, sin soltar una sola lagrima y le acaricio el cabello. Y al igual que Bombón, Bellota comenzó a llorar con ella.

* * *

**Pov. Bombón**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel incidente, Bellota y yo casi no comíamos, solo íbamos a la escuela, llegábamos a casa y dormíamos. Estábamos pasándola de lo peor, y el profesor, ni se diga, el estaba destrozado, no había puesto ni un solo pie en su laboratorio. Y nosotras no habíamos pisado nuestra recamara, dormíamos en los sillones de la sala, o en la mesa. Evitábamos con todo entrar a ese cuarto. Usábamos ropa que teníamos en el cuarto de lavado, pero no habíamos entrado en ese cuarto por nada. Los villanos de saltadilla no habían echo acto de presencia, no había habido ni un solo robo en toda saltadilla en toda la semana. La cuidad entera parecía estar de luto.

Aún no me cabía en la cabeza que Burbuja estaba muerta, eso no podía ser, ella podía ser la más ingenua de las tres, pero no por eso era menos fuerte que Bellota o que yo, además, aunque hubiera caído de un avión, ella podía volar, según la policía fue un suicidio. Lo que en cierto punto tenía sentido para ellos, pues ella sabía que estaba prohibido subir a la azotea, y estaba sola, además de el hecho de que ella podía volar y por alguna razón no lo hiso. Pero Bellota y yo sabíamos que eso no podía ser, ella era muy feliz y llena de vida como para hacer eso, además de que el profesor con todo el dolor de su corazón, la examino y no encontró ningún componente del antídoto X.

Suicidio no fue.

_¿Pero entonces que te pasó Burbuja?_

Su funeral fue la parte más difícil para nuestra familia.

Cada ciudadano de saltadilla estaba ahí, llorando y sufriendo nuestra perdida. Puedo incluso jurar que vi a uno o dos villanos ahí en el funeral llorando a burbuja.

Ni bellota ni yo pudimos dar un discurso, no teníamos palabras para ello. El profesor fue muy valiente al subir junto al ataúd blanco, y pronunciar unas palabras. Aunque el pobre se soltó llorando a medio discurso, pero ni Bellota ni yo, hubiéramos siquiera podido pronunciar una palabra entera en ese momento. De su muerte, yo soy la que mas siento el peso, ya que soy la mayor, la líder y no la cuide como es debido, y todos los días me pregunto, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido yo la que se quedo sola ese día en la escuela? ¿si bellota y yo nos hubiéramos quedado con Burbuja ese día?

"chicas, ya es hora de ir a la escuela" nos dijo el profesor sin mirarnos, el sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, por no poder proteger a Burbuja como es debido, yo le había dicho que nosotras somos las personas más fuertes de toda saltadilla, si nosotras no podíamos protegernos a nosotras mismas, nadie podía y que nada era su culpa. Pero solo aumente la mía sobre mis hombros.

"No tengo ganas" dijo Bellota cruzándose de brazos en el sofá color café oscuro, donde la noche anterior, había dormido.

"Bellota…"comenzó el profesor sentándose a su lado, intentando animarla

"NO IRÉ HOY COMPARTIA TODAS LAS CLASES CON ELLA, NO QUIERO IR!" gritó con lagrimas en los ojos, volteándose, para llorar, el profesor se levanto, y se dirigió a la cocina, seguramente para buscar la botella de vodka, que yo había tirado por el resumidero en la mañana.

"A Burbuja no le gustaría que tiraras tus estudios por la borda" le dije parada en el marco de la puerta, esperando una reacción por su parte, pero no se movió, me colgué mi mochila al hombro y volé hasta la escuela.

Las clases pasaron rápido, y llego el receso (recreo) y yo me quede dentro del salón, no tenía ganas de salir al patio ni nada. Toco el timbre para las clases, pero no tuve ganas de entrar a clases y no lo hice. Salte esas clases. Me quede sentada en las escaleras que daban la salida a la azotea, ya que nadie pasaba por ahí. Después de unas tres horas, el timbre volvió a sonar. Ya era hora de la salida espere unos diez minutos a que se vaciara la escuela para ir a recoger mis cosas. Llegue al salón y como lo predije, estaba completamente vacío, cuando caminaba hacia acá vi salir a los dos últimos alumnos, dejándome sola. Completamente sola, como aquella vez que burbuja se quedo sola.

"¿Qué te paso Burbuja?" dije para mí misma en un lamento

"¿!PORQUE NO FUI YO EH?! ¿¡PORQUE ELLA!?" grite desesperada, esas eran dos preguntas tan simples y tan difíciles de decir.

Me quede callada unos momentos, sin decir nada, solo respiraba.

Cuando oí un fragmento de la pieza 'fantasía' de Mozart sonar a lo lejos, y yo, curiosa, me dirigí hasta el salón de música, pero al acercarme ahí, me di cuenta de que la melodía no provenía de ahí, si no que provenía de la azotea…


End file.
